Le serpent et le griffon
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, ces deux meilleurs ennemis qui vont se chercher se combattre dans un duel mais la fin deviendra surprenante. Peut-être que dans la profondeur de leurs relation on trouvera quelque chose de peut-être plus charnel
1. Le Duel magique

Le serpent et le griffon

Voilà qu'ils venaient d'atteindre leur 7eme année, la haine cette querelle sensuel où l'un vient vers l'autre pour simplement être méchant et repartir voilà ce qui résumer leur relation. D'un côté Drago Malfoy de l'autre Harry Potter, deux ennemies dont le seul but est de détester l'autre pour encore plus l'aimer. Nous le savons tous que la haine est le meilleur moyen de montrer de l'attention à quelqu'un et tout en particulier de montrer que l'on existe dans son monde et que l'on pourrait être proche de lui. C'était peut-être entièrement pour ça que leur relation ami/ennemi conflictuelle était si prenante, si attirante. Aujourd'hui il était question de cours de Duel enfin plus précisément de club de Duel, cette dernière heure de classe récréative. Chaque élève avait pu s'entraîner à se combattre mais Harry n'avait pas affronté son adversaire de toujours, c'est alors que ce dernier s'approcha pour venir de sa voix digne provoquer l'élève à la cicatrice.

« Tien Potter tu as réussis à lancer un sort contre un élève sans aucune compétence. Bravo... c'était un Duel décevant surtout venant de toi. Je te propose bien mieux, toi, Moi, seul dans cette salle à 23h. Tu vas voir Potter qui est le plus fort au Duel !

\- Tu sais quoi j'ai bien envie d'essayer... juste pour pouvoir te battre une fois de plus !

-... Potter... »

Drago s'éloigna rejoignant par la même occasion son petit groupe habituelle avec ses deux molosses. La soirée passa assez rapidement, Harry resta silencieux sur son affaire avec Malfoy cependant pendant le repas il lança plusieurs regards affamés vers le Serpentard en particulier, mais affamé de quoi de haine, de colère, de se besoin d'être proche de son ennemi, nul ne le sait à part lui. Drago remarqua à plusieurs reprises le Gryffondor et, alors qu'il buvait, les regards se croisèrent, c'est comme si une tension électrique se trouvait entre les deux pupilles, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait de la provocation de la haine jusqu'au moment où Harry fit un clin d'œil à son ennemi de toujours. Tout celà brisa la tension, l'éclair disparaissant entre ces deux yeux lorsque Drago tourna la tête, la peau d'une fine blancheur trahit le Serpentard ses joues ayant eu un soudain afflux sanguin, certainement la colère penseront certains à sa table, mais nous le savons très bien que la machine infernale qui se trouve dans la poitrine du jeune homme allait commencer son plan. Les deux hommes se relevèrent avant de quitter chacun de leur côté la grande salle, un cours d'astronomie plus tard il était déjà 22h. Aucun de nos deux protagonistes ne voulaient perdre de temps, Drago avais dit 23h mais quand il se retrouvèrent en face l'un de l'autre devant la salle de Duel à 22h15 les sentiments de chacun d'entre eux les avaient trahis. Le blondinet profita pour lancer une de ses pics habituels de sa voix, d'une douceur à vous caresser avec des propos en lame de rasoir :

« Alors presser de te faire battre par plus fort que toi Potter !?

\- Je ne crois pas, fais attention j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

-Moi c'est dans ma baguette c'est plus utile ! Allez à toi l'honneur. »

A ces mots Harry serra le poing prêt à se battre alors que Drago lâcha un petit rire hautain pour appuyer sa supériorité mentale sur son adversaire. Les deux pénétrèrent dans la salle le Serpentard dans sa félonie habituelle était dans le dos de l'innocent Gryffondor. Ils avançaient chacun de leur côté avant de monter sur l'estrade enfin dans un face à face mais cette fois plus violent que pendant le repas.

Avant de commencer le duel seul Potter salua, évidemment Malfoy était bien trop digne pour s'abaisser face à un Gryffondor. Ils se mirent alors tous deux dans une position plutôt offensive la baguette pointée vers l'adversaire. Évidemment le plus sournois dès deux lança le premier sort :

« Flippendo !

-Protego ! »

Le sort cette boule orangée vint taper contre cette barrière illusoire se faisant absorber sans difficulté, le Serpentard avais parfaitement visé dommage pour lui qu'Harry soit aussi réactif. C'est alors qu'un second sort plus surprenant sortit de la baguette du Potter.

« Avis !

-Expelia-... »

Le blondinet fut si surpris qu'il arrêta de lancer son sort à la vue de tous ces oiseaux, pourquoi avait-il fais cela ? C'était peut-être un piège, bien sûr que non ce ne sont que des oiseaux. Voilà ce que pensa Drago alors que la multitude d'oiseaux colorés vinrent virevolter et se poser partout dans la grande salle de duel, il devait facilement en y avoir 50

« Dis donc tu nous fais quoi Potter ! Je veux un combat pas un spectacle aviaire !

\- Tu vas bien voir ! Oppugno ! »

Oppugno un sort très complexe, la baguette d'Harry était pointé droit sur Drago. C'est à la dernière syllabe du sort que tous les oiseaux vinrent retourner la tête vers le Serpentard, les yeux noirs de haine et de violence. Les ailes vinrent se déployer, l'envol débuta et les oiseaux commencèrent à voler vers Drago pour lui donner des coups en fonçant sur lui. Surpris presque démunis dans cette situation le blondinet multiplia les différents Incendio pour tuer tous ces volatils qui devenaient rapidement des nuisibles. Les sorts, ces boules de flammes virevoltaient partout dans la salle touchant et tuant plusieurs de ces animaux volants alors que la peau qui se trouvait à l'air libre de Malfoy avait reçu quelques entailles sous les coups des oiseaux. Cependant le Serpentard agressif eut enfin la réflexion qu'il fallait pour arrêter ces attaques

« Finite Incantatem ! »

C'est à ces deux mots que les oiseaux disparaissent tous en quelques confettis de leurs couleurs respectives. Drago tourna le visage vers Harry il avait deux énormes flammes au fond des yeux, les flammes dévorantes d'une haine qui pourrait devenir plus que charnelle. Il attrape d'une main ferme sa baguette et la pointa en direction du torse du Gryffondor avant d'hurler :

« Cracbadabum !

-Prote- Ah ! »

Le sort sournois avait été trop fort il venait de trancher l'uniforme du Gryffondor le dévêtant. En regardant les vêtements tomber en lambeau et les coupures qui avaient en parti touché le torse du héros en l'entaillant. Cette vue de ce corps à moitié nu et ma foi plutôt bien sculpté laissa passer davantage de sang dans les joues du Serpentard les rendant soudainement un peu plus rosé qu'à son habitude**. **Harry baissa sa tête pour regarder l'état de ses vêtements et eut un sourire amusé, c'était une drôle d'utilisation pour ce sort mais cela lui allait, il releva le visage croisant de son regard les joues rougis de Drago

« On apprécie la vue ?

-De quoi tu parles... Potter bat toi ! Expeliarmus !

-Expeliarmus ! »

Les deux sphères rouges furent tirées par les baguettes tels des balles de fusils, ces dernières viennent alors s'entrechoquer et crée ce lien électrique et magique entre les deux baguettes qui en son centre formait une sphère rouge émanant une puissance impressionnante**. **Chacun de leurs côtés ils donnaient de plus en plus de force pour pousser cette sphère écarlate vers leurs adversaire, Harry était plus fort la boule gigantesque avançait vers Drago. Heureusement pour ce dernier l'endurance n'était pas le point fort du garçon à la cicatrice qui commençait à s'affaiblir peu à peu, le Serpentard devenant de plus en plus dominant dans ce combat repoussant de plus en plus ce lien vers Harry. Jusqu'à la fin le Gryffondor tenta de se débattre mais faute d'énergie restante il vient perdre ce combat de l'atrium en laissant tomber sa baguette, le sort emmenant cet objet au pied de l'homme à la chevelure blonde. Dans un rire presque machiavélique Drago viens dire férocement :

« J'ai gagné Potter ! Tu es faible ! »

C'est alors à ce moment que Potter s'approcha de Drago et vint le saluer une fois à moins d'un mètre venant murmurer.

« Alors apprends-moi à l'être... Drago…

-Euh... toi... non... J'a...jamais !

\- Tu es sûr de toi... Drago... ? »

La voix faiblarde d'Harry résonnait dans la tête de Malfoy. Il l'observait son ennemi de toujours la devant lui a sa merci. Pourquoi avait-il envie de lui faire largement plus que le battre en duel en le voyant comme ça abaisser devant lui. Il était figé le Serpentard était la tels une statue de cire immobile. Il était difficile de dire qui était à la merci de qui mais c'est alors que tout ce que l'on croyait se brise quand Harry viens se redresser et se jeter sur Drago, collant ses lèvres lentement à celle du blondinet, une seconde deux secondes... puis en se reculant à toute vitesse le Gryffondor viens fuir hors de la salle en ne disant qu'une chose.

« Demain on se retrouve dans la salle de potion à 23h ! »

Drago n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais avais bien enregistré le message... il allait se passer quelque chose... demain soir...

La suite au prochain chapitre


	2. Le Cours de Botanique

Après leurs petites soirées nous retrouvons Drago, dans son lit dans les dortoirs. Il était seul là, seul à regarder le plafond les yeux grands ouvert dans cette obscurité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de vivre et c'était si étrange pour lui que Potter lui fasse Bein... Bein ça ! En y repensant à plusieurs reprises il serra la couverture entre ses mains se tortillant de gauche à droite comme pas désapprobation. Il se répétait qu'il aurait dû réagir le repousser mais le blondinet ne l'avait pas fait et il y avait certainement une très bonne raison à celà. Ce rendez-vous que le Gryffondor lui a proposé, pourquoi en salle de potion à cette heure, c'est un piège ? D'un Gryffondor certainement pas se répétait-il. Là il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de prendre sa revanche et donc de revoir Harry le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une heure et toujours en pensant à ce contact sur ses lèvres le Serpentard s'endormit étonnement paisiblement. Le réveil fut tôt et difficile pour ceux qui avait peu dormit mais comme chaque matin il fallait bien allez jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. En arrivant à la grande salle Harry remarqua une chose directement, Drago était absent, sa place vide, les deux molosses seuls. Il baissa la tête sur son assiette, il n'était pas triste c'est son ennemi après tout, mais il était déçu. Le Serpentard ne vint jamais manger ce petit déjeuner. Comme dans un soulagement une grande respiration de bonheur Harry, en rentrant dans la serre pour le cours de botanique se trouva placer juste en face du blondinet. Pour la plus grande haine des deux concerné évidemment. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien dire avant que Miss Pomona Chourave rentre en trombe dans la classe avec son grand sourire simplet.

« Alors aujourd'hui les enfants nous allons travailler en groupe ! Pour éviter de trop vous cliver entre vous ce sera entre maison. Donc mettez-vous avec la personne en face de vous, allez hop on va l'un à côté de l'autre si on est de maison différente. Voilà Monsieur Potter en face de Monsieur Malfoy ensemble par exemple. »

Étais-ce un gros coup de bol, ou de malchance, une malédiction lancée par un camarade où peut être simplement un auteur complètement détestable envers les personnages qu'il fait vivre, voir pire un mix de tout ce qui a était cité. Quoi qu'il advienne maintenant ils sont ensemble pour les deux heures de cours et ils ne pourront rien faire contre. Ils y survivront mais jusqu'à quel point, nous allons le découvrir. C'est donc sans entrain que Drago se déplace vers Harry, surprenant non ? D'habitude ce sont les gens qui viennent à lui mais bref. Il tourna la tête quelques instants et regarda à travers les lunettes de son partenaire :

« Ne te fais pas d'idée Potter je reste le meilleur de nous deux, c'est juste par ce qu'on est obligé

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Malfoy... »

Que répondre à celà le Serpentard se tut alors venant simplement regarder le pot et ce beau dictame qui étais florissante, elle et ses beaux pétales roses. Madame Chourave vient reprendre en main son cours tout de même venant commencer à donner ses instructions

« Aujourd'hui chers élèves nous allons faire une bouture de ce dictame en pleine santé à une autre plus affaiblis pour lui redonner du poil de la bête, tout en soignant la plante malade hein ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres les fleurs elles si... Monstres, bêtes... vous l'avez compris ? »

Malfoy regardait sa professeure de botanique sans grand intérêt, après tout ce n'était pas sa matière préférée il faut le dire. Mais en regardant la professeure il avait un visage dans le coin de son œil, un qu'il avait eu le temps de détailler lorsqu'il s'était approché pour recevoir un baiser. Évidemment il y repensa et secoua la tête non sans un regard intrigué venant du Gryffondor. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Pomona Chourave demanda que l'on débute le travail. Malfoy attrapa de quoi couper mais il ne semblait pas très habile, il avait sa main qui tremblait légèrement, ce n'étais pas le stress on le sait tous mais bon, il préférait penser que c'est celà et rien d'autre. Et là c'est le drame, pour le Serpentard, Harry lui attrapa gentiment le poignet pour éviter qu'il ne tremble. La main légèrement chaude et douce s'enroulant autour du poignet fin et d'une blancheur légère était trop pour le blondinet qui au de la du sang qui allait dans ses joues, le faisait désormais trembler de tout son corps. Il en devenait impossible de faire quoi que ce soit le Serpentard entre les tremblements à répétition et la tétanisation, il respirait vite et profondément essayant de se reprendre mais en vain. La main du garçon à lunette vient quitter le poignet pour accompagner celle de Drago et appuyer sur ses doigts sur le sécateur pour qu'il coupe la tige de ce dictame, de son autre main il la récupère et l'approche de son nez pour respirer tranquillement ce parfum. Le Serpentard était là à le regarder, c'était un spectacle d'innocence et de douceur c'était...

« Arhhhh Potter ! Tu es Insupportable ! »

Il arracha sa main de celle d'Harry et il avait certainement oublier le sécateur car il vient faire une entaille que dis-je une coupure assez impressionnante qui commençait à saigner. Malfoy laissa tomber l'outil en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire et pris dans cette tempête sentimentale le haut le bas cours en dehors de la serre en panique. Madame Chourave essaya de l'appeler mais c'est trop tard Malfoy est déjà parti. Pris dans son héroïsme si caractéristique Harry pris les devants :

« Je vais allez le chercher Mme Chourave c'est mon partenaire après tout »

Quelques Gryffondor dont Hermione et Ron qui furent extrêmement surpris voir même inquiet, Harry avait-il subis un lavage de cerveau. De toute manière avant même que la professeure lui autorise il était déjà parti à la recherche de Malfoy. Sa main vous me direz ? Il s'en fiche, elle saignait un peu mais son objectif c'était de retrouver Drago et rien d'autre ! Il chercha d'abord dans la cour mais rien puis après dans les couloirs mais aucun tableaux n'arrivaient à l'aider à se diriger, Drago n'était pas dans le château il n'y avait qu'un endroit rapide d'accès et surtout vers lequel rare sont les personnes qui passent en dehors des grandes occasion : Le terrain de Quiditch ! Ni une ni deux Harry eut cet éclair de génie, peut-être la cicatrice tien, et courra à toute allure vers le terrain. Après 5 minutes de recherches au terrain il entendit quelqu'un râler, ce n'était pas de mots juste un immense inconfort comme de la haine, mais cette haine envers qui, envers quoi. C'était Drago dans les constructions des grandes tours sous les poutres au sol énervée contre le monde mais en particulier lui :

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prends bordel »

Le blondinet se frotter les cheveux dans tous les sens comme par panique par peur par angoisse. Mais le Gryffondor sortit de sa cachette et se présenta

« Drago, c'est Potter ça va ? -Dégage Potter ! Va te soigner ! Faiblard ! Hermione adorera te soigner !

\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux

\- Je... Potter... tu... tu veux que je te prenne la gorge pour te décapiter ! »

Le poing du Serpentard tapa sur la terre battue au sol alors qu'il attrape sa baguette dans son autre main prête à expulser Harry au loin. Il en fallait plus pour faire peur à Gryffondor téméraire qui tendit sa main, celle blessée, vers son ennemi de toujours. A la vue de cette blessure Drago se leva la baguette pointée vers Harry il allait l'attaquer c'était sûr. L'élève aux lunettes soupira quelques mots :

« Vas-y fais le fais ce que tu veux faire ! »

C'est alors que la magie traversa la baguette de Drago et vint, d'une manière surprenante, refermer la plaie alors que Drago Marmonne plusieurs Vulneral Sanentur, trois pour être exact. Harry en sentant la chaleur dû à la guérison dans sa main regarda le blondinet et là c'était sa première fois que c'était lui qui avait un afflux sanguin dans les joues, il ferma le poing en sentant la plaie disparaître et regarda Drago :

« Pourquoi tu ... tu as fait ça ?

\- Dégage Potter !

\- Mais

-DÉGAGE ! »

Il n'en fallait pas davantage le Gryffondor fuis aux menaces de ce serpent mais en se disant que ce qu'il venait de vivre était très sournois, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Que cache t- il encore ce Serpentard, il faudra plus de temps pour le découvrir.

La suite au prochain chapitre


	3. Le Cours de Métamorphose

Voilà plusieurs heures que les deux héros de notre histoire c'étaient séparés après le cours de botanique. Aucun des deux n'avaient mangé à la grande salle, l'inquiétude monter auprès des diverses Gryffondor proche d'Harry alors que les railleries des Serpentard sur le fait que Drago avait certainement dû lui botter les fesses avec son panache habituel. En tout cas les rumeurs était présente chez toutes les maisons. Le cours de botanique était passé et maintenant il y avait un cours de métamorphose, devant la salle les Gryffondor ont pu voir arriver Harry mais Malfoy était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Les élèves rentrent et s'installent, les divers amis du héros observent sa main voulant voir si la blessure était toujours là, mais évidemment elle était soignée. Personne dans cette salle ne se doutait que c'était Malefoy qui avait soigné Harry à part ce dernier évidemment. McGonagall rentra dans la salle dans sa forme féline avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle lança un regard à gauche puis à droite sur les différents bancs :

« Tout le monde est là à part monsieur Malefoy c'est assez, habituel. Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer ce cours où nous parlerons du sort avis ! »

Le cours débuta alors, l'ensemble des élèves était concentré prenait des notes. Au moment de la démonstration usuelle, Minerva interrogea Harry pour le faire passer devant. Cependant, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte au bout de la salle s'ouvre lentement. Une figure bien connue au cheveux blond entra alors marchant lentement vers sa place mais juste avant de pouvoir s'assoir il fut stoppé net par la professeure :

« Tien tien monsieur Malfoy venez venez, mettez-vous en face de Monsieur Potter vous allez participer à la démonstration

-Enc... Potter... »

McGonagall lança un regard noir vers le Serpentard à sa phrase, ce dernier se résigna et suivis les ordres de la directrice des Gryffondor, il se mit en face d'Harry à quelques mètres.

« Bien Monsieur Potter allez-y.

-Avis ! »

Ce mot, les oiseaux qui sortent furent un véritable électrochoc pour Drago, les souvenirs revinrent à toute allure de leur duel et ce dernier se recroquevilla en boule au sol en tremblant alors que les dizaines d'oiseaux colorés se mettent à voler dans toute la pièce. L'ensemble des élèves sont stupéfiés, voir Malfoy dans cet état c'était spécial. Après tout l'ensemble des élèves ne voyait que des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs qui volent alors que le Serpentard se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait subis au Duel de hier soir, c'étaient les mêmes oiseaux qui l'avaient attaqué sans scrupules. Après la surprise venant du comportement un peu étrange, il y eut un rire puis un autre puis une moquerie et d'autre. Malfoy étant un peu le mal aimé la plupart des élèves de la salle était en train de le décrédibiliser alors que d'autre ayant trop peur des représailles se taisent d'une manière presque solennelle. Cependant personne n'était prêt à une autre surprise encore plus étrange, avant que Minerva ne s'interpose pour remettre le silence, c'est Harry qui vient se mettre entre Drago et la foule :

Vous allez arrêter ! Rire de quelqu'un que ce soit Drago ou qui que ce soit ça ne sert à rien. Il a peur d'Avis et alors si on vous avait lancé un Oppugno avec ce sort vous auriez peur aussi alors mettez-vous à sa place et taisez-vous !

À la suite de cette interposition tout le monde se tait alors que la professeure se tourne vers Harry sur un ton assez sage accompagné d'un petit signe de tête approbateur.

« Pour les railleries -3 points pour chaque maison. Monsieur Potter pour votre interposition j'ajoute 2 points à la maison Gryffondor. De plus pour votre information supplémentaire sur le sortilège Oppugno j'ajoute à nouveau 2 points en plus un total de + 4 points pour Gryffondor. Félicitations Monsieur Potter. De votre côté Malfoy surveillez votre comportement et arrivé à l'heure dans le futur »

Une foi le discours de Minerva achevé, Harry eût un léger sourire et tendit la main vers Malfoy pour l'aider à se relever cependant nous connaissons tous le fameux blondinet, trop fier pour accepter de l'aide, il refusa la main et se leva en ne laissant passer qu'un murmure audible par Harry :

« Attends-moi à la fin de la classe Potter »

Le Gryffondor fût un peu surpris par les murmures de Drago mais le suivit pour retourner à sa place. Le cours, après cet évènement plein de rebondissement, reprît son cours, le silence était revenu mais maintenant Harry ne prenait plus véritablement de note la seule chose qu'il faisait c'était lancer un petit regard en coin vers le blondinet. Evidemment plusieurs fois il croisa le regard de Drago et c'est toujours à ces moments qu'il détournait le regard, aujourd'hui c'était Harry qui rougissait face aux beaux yeux du Serpentard. Enfin les heures de cours trouvèrent leurs fins, aux alentours du milieu de l'après-midi, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires Ron et Hermione arrivèrent a côté d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de défendre Drago, Harry

\- C'est carrément chaud avec toute les crasses qui te fais, viens on va manger des choco-grenouilles ! Répondit Ron à la remarque d'Hermione

\- Les amis je vous rejoins plus tard j'ai des choses à faire »

Finalement les deux Gryffondor s'en allèrent alors que Harry s'approcha, une fois seul avec Drago devant la salle, il y avait une tension palpable, un peu une gêne sentimentale, de l'angoisse, un cœur qui palpite. Le Serpentard brisa le silence

« Merci Potter.

-C'e-… »

Harry voulu répondre mais Drago s'approcha et attrapa le Gryffondor entre ses bras pour venir le serrer contre lui, une accolade si profonde, si inattendue, cette dernière dura quelques secondes peut-être une trentaine avant qu'il ne le relâche. A la suite de ce câlin sûrement plus que simplement amical, il y eût un petit silence avant que le blondinet ne se retourne et quitte Harry sans un mot supplémentaire, le laissant là avec des sentiments chamboulés.


	4. Le Repas au Cachot

Le cours de Métamorphose étant finit les élèves eurent tout le loisir d'avoir leur quartier libre. Certains allèrent participer à un petit club de duel ou encore de divination approfondie. Tandis que d'autre comme Harry préférait rester avec ses amis pour discuter avec eux et partager. Cependant Ron qui profita de l'absence d'Hermione quelques instants pour venir titiller Harry :

« Il t'arrive quoi Harry, tu traînes presque plus avec nous depuis hier. Tu défends Malfoy qui te fait 50 crasses par jour. Je préfère encore avoir un dragée surprise goût œuf pourri !

-Tu te fais des idées ce n'était pas lui que je défendais mais le fait qu'on se moque de la peur de quelqu'un !

-Mouai enfin c'est Drago il le mérite aussi...

-Je ne pense pas. »

Après ces quelques mots Hermione revint parmi ses amis et aucune discussion notable sur le comportement d'Harry n'apparaîtra d'ici peu. De toutes manières il allait bientôt être l'heure du repas et du coup ce petit groupe de Gryffondor marchent jusqu'à la grande salle. Cependant du coin de l'œil au détour d'un couloir, comme si le regard d'Harry était happé, on peut observer Drago se faisant en partie insulter pousser voir presque davantage par d'autre élèves de sa classe. Harry ne pouvait pas intervenir la, il avait envie car son désir de justice était fort mais là ce serait plutôt un suicide s'il allait l'aider. De toute manière il n'avait pas de plan d'action pour aider le blondinet. Il suivi donc ses amis dans la grande salle. Une fois installé il profita de ce banquet magique pour se servir une bonne assiette de bonne pomme dauphine, une cuisse de poulet dont la peau était finement grillée et quelques légumes divers plutôt automnales. Harry mangeait cependant assez lentement aujourd'hui, il semblait pensif presque rêveur même. Mais il se réveilla brutalement de sa bulle, non pas grâce aux mouvements de mains et aux paroles de ses amis mais grâce à un Serpentard qui rentre dans la grande salle. Nous savons tous qui est ce beau blondinet, Harry aussi le savais évidemment et cela le fit sourire avant de voir une chose un peu inquiétante. Drago ne s'asseya pas pour manger, visiblement il prit juste un fruit avant de s'en aller, quittant cette grande salle comme il en était rentré, dans une discrétion presque totale. Pris d'une envie de savoir et surtout d'aider son ennemi de toujours Harry quitta sa table prévenant ses amis qu'il n'avait finalement pas si faim que ça. Il disparut de la grande salle le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et tenta de retrouver la trace de Drago. Heureusement les deux ennemis pensent de la même manière et après une petite réflexion Harry su parfaitement ou il devait aller pour s'isoler. Ce n'était pas loin de l'entre des Serpentard, les cachots de Poudlard. Après quelques pas il retrouva Drago dans une cellule qui visiblement était ouverte, il entre et murmure :

« Je peux manger avec toi Drago ?

\- Tu fais quoi ici Potter...

\- Je viens manger ici, est ce que je peux, mais avec toi ?

\- ...

\- Drago...

\- ... Oui ... »

Le oui de Drago n'étais arrivait que tardivement c'est comme s'il était sorti simplement pour éviter que le Gryffondor ne s'en aille plus loin. A cette simple approbation Harry vient s'assoir à côté de son alter ego. Il vient prendre un des fruits qu'il avait rapidement volé sur le buffet. Drago de son côté mangeait sa pomme avant de soupirer quelques mots :

« Pourquoi tu me suis partout Potter ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette marque à l'avant-bras Malfoy ?

-Ce n'est rien...

-Pour moi ce genre ce n'est pas rien. Tu veux en parler ?

-Si je devais en parler ce ne serait clairement pas avec toi.

-Certes mais à qui alors ?

-Tu as un peu raison, de toute manière je crois que tu m'as vu ? »

Il n'y eût pas de réponse de la part d'Harry juste un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer à l'autre étudiants en magie. Les deux élèves mangeaient ensemble, personne ne passe, et alors d'une manière assez surprenante Drago vient sembler plutôt amicale changeant de sujet, il n'allait pas en parler.

« Tu veux un peu de pomme ?

-Ah euh oui pourquoi pas. »

Malfoy tendît alors la pomme vers Harry, ce dernier la prît dans sa main et croqua dedans exactement là où la précédente morsure de notre Serpentard favori avait croquer. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il observait avec beaucoup d'attention le Gryffondor, les yeux presque entièrement concentrés sur les lèvres de Potter. Une fois le petit bout mangé Drago récupère la pomme et viens suivre avec d'autre morsure toujours aux endroits proches des diverses autres. Harry était également très concentré sur les lèvres de Drago. C'était trop, le lieu la solitude, Harry posa sa main contre celle de Drago. A ce contact Malfoy tourna la tête et c'est alors que par surprise, Potter s'approcha et lui attrapa les lèvres avec les siennes. C'était chaud contrairement à ces murs humides des cachots, c'était agréable, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait ressenti il y à peu quand il s'est fait agresser par d'autres élèves. A la place de repousser le Gryffondor comme il aurait dû le faire d'après le plan d'Harry, il vint entrouvrir ses lèvres pour mieux ressentir celle de son partenaire de baiser. Finalement c'est Harry qui se recule en ressentant la réponse, il en est surpris, ce baiser délectable, c'était certainement meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans d'autre circonstances, il ne se retînt pas de murmurer quelques mots :

« Drago, je peux, recommencer ?

-A la place de poser des questions Potter pourquoi n'agirais-tu pas pour une fois ? »

C'est là alors que Drago vient reprendre les lèvres de son ennemi de toujours, venant les caresser du bout de sa langue. Chacun des deux voulaient renforcer ce baiser le rendre plus langoureux, le rendre plus profond, le rendre toujours plus puissant et sensuel. Les deux lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les langues vinrent se toucher et se découvrir une seconde après l'autre, le baiser les rendaient chauds, les souffles masculins se faisaient sentir sur les peaux, les frémissements sous ce baiser qui semblait si interdit n'arrêtait pas de venir et d'accentuer encore plus la magie de ce moment. Cette danse allant d'une bouche à deux, faisait comme disparaître la douleur et la haine qu'il y avait autour d'eux, les laissant dans une bulle. La main de Drago laisse tomber sa pomme pour préférer être déposer sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, y déposant quelques caresses avec tout de même une certaine poigne bien connue de Malfoy. Les mains d'Harry amené à imiter son partenaire se posèrent, une sur la hanche, l'autre sur la joue pour venir intensifier se baiser, rapprochant leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Les respirations devenaient difficiles dans ce baiser passionné qui laissé les deux salives se mélanger, laissant Drago et Harry découvrirent des facettes d'eux-mêmes qu'il ne pourrait pas imaginer avant cet instant. Les deux visages et corps se décollèrent, les mains lâchèrent leurs prises avant que Drago ne murmure :

« Je te déteste Potter

-Et moi je te hais Drago

-C'est parfait alors...

-D'ailleurs on se revoit toujours dans la salle de potion

-Exactement mais ne crois pas Potter je ne vais pas venir pour toi ! Je viendrai car je l'aurais décidé !

-Évidemment Malfoy je l'ai bien compris, alors à tout à l'heure... »

A la fin de sa phrase, Harry se leva non sans laisser une caresse sur la joue de son ennemi de toujours, enfin peut-être plus de maintenant, et de montrer un sourire narquois. Un petit clin d'œil et puis Harry laissa Drago dans les cachots profiter également d'un moment de solitude pour réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir le Serpentard, il était écœuré par le sentiment dans sa poitrine et la rougeur dans ses joues mais à la fois elles étaient tellement plaisantes comment ne pas en vouloir davantage. Il termina alors sa pomme en rêvant presque amoureusement à ce qu'il se passera ce soir dans la salle de potion. Il passa sa main sur les lèvres repensant à ce qu'il venait de ressentir avant de libérer un petit soupire satisfait :

« Potter comment fais-tu pour toujours me surprendre de ta bêtise et de ton don pour être insupportable... »

La suite au prochain chapitre


	5. La Salle de Bain des Préfets

Drago avait enfin finit de se toucher les lèvres de surprise de ces baisers qu'il avait partagé avec Harry. Le repas terminé il alla à son cours d'astronomie où rien de notable ne fut à relevé. C'est alors que l'heure arriva 22h30, l'heure de retrouver Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer mais il sentait cette pulsion au fond de lui qui lui disait d'y aller. Il traversa la porte et se retrouva devant cette salle de bain gigantesque. Personne à l'horizon pour l'instant, il décida alors de se déshabiller et de rentrer lentement dans le bain, ouvrant quelques tuyaux pour rendre l'eau plus chaud. Il naviguer dans ce bain alors que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une carrure d'un Gryffondor à lunette bien connu ne se manifeste. Harry fais un petit clin d'œil à Drago alors qu'il commence à se déshabiller, le Serpentard n'en manquait pas une miette. Une fois nu notre héros préféré rentre et s'installe à côté de Drago:

"Tu es tout de même venu Malfoy...  
-Oui Potter mais uniquement car je souhaite prendre un bain  
-Ohw qu'est ce que c'est digne venant de toi Drago  
-Que veux tu Potter, c'est le talent des Malfoy"

Les deux hommes se regardent un peu en discutant se trouvant très proches pour deux ennemies. L'eau du bain était désormais chaude et d'une odeur d'oranger et de vanille enivrante. Le léger bruit de l'eau traversant les tuyaux rendait le silence plus agréable.  
La légère écume caressait les deux corps, venant s'y déposer avant de disparaître. Harry se tourne vers Drago sa jambe venant maladroitement glisser sur celle de Drago, lui donnant une caresse qui le fait frémir:

"Drago que penses tu de ce que l'on a fait avant ?  
-C'était bien.  
-Juste bien Malfoy  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment je dirai que c'était très agréable et comme brûlant à la fois.  
-C'est la seule fois où cela m'a donné de superbe sensation...  
-C'était ma première fois tout simplement.  
-Tu n'avais jamais ?  
-Non rien juste toi pour l'instant."

Drago se délivre davantage et s'approche du Gryffondor et pose son visage sur l'épaule du garçon à lunettes. Ce dernier n'eut pas de réaction de refus et laissa Malfoy se coucher contre lui. C'était un moment de rapprochement qui ne laissait aucun des deux indifférents, deux corps nu qui se collent presque. Un acte romantique qui sentait toujours aussi interdit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le plaisir et la sensation délectable qui en découlait laissa Malfoy déposer un baiser contre l'épaule de Potter. Ce doux baiser fit sourire le Gryffondor:

"Tu es stupéfiant Malfoy  
-Je le sais Potter je le suis comme d'habitude"

Évidemment il n'a pas perdu son ton provocateur le Serpentard. Mais cela ne dérangeait personne au contraire s'en était même mignon dans cette situation. Harry passa alors sa main dans le dos de Malfoy et la posa sur la hanche, venant l'approcher de son corps. Dans ce rapprochement Drago, pris un peu par surprise, viens poser une main contre le torse du Gryffondor:

"Potter que fais tu ?!  
\- Je nous mets à l'aise tout simplement  
\- Tu Tu pourrais me prévenir à l'avance, imbécile ! "

Cette remarque fit sourire Potter qui vient embêter davantage son partenaire de l'instant en le tirant devant lui qu'il se fassent face. Drago se retrouve couché contre le corps nu de son amant du jour la tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Le Serpentard avais les cuisses de chaque côté de celle d'Harry, son doux fessier poser délicatement. L'eau venait amplifier les sentiments de proximité entre les deux corps, glissant contre et entre les peaux de nos deux héros. Harry descendit alors lentement ses mains le long des hanches pour venir les poser sur le fessier du Serpentard:

"Très doux et confortable visiblement. Bien rebondis...  
-Rahhh tais toi Potter ! Tu m'insulte là !  
-Je le sais voyons mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aimes ça...  
-Tu es ignoble"

Pour se venger de ces commentaires Drago vient mordiller le cou de son partenaire de câlin.  
Un véritable serpent, venant délivrer son venin érotique et aphrodisiaque dans le corps de sa proie:

"Un vrai serpent le Malfoy...  
-Tu es ma proie.  
-Ça me va..."

Visiblement Harry aimer bien la position qu'il endossait actuellement, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du blondinet alors que ce dernier fit une marque dans le cou, venant faire un suçon comme pour imposer sa marque de serpent. Il retire alors ses lèvres et regarde Harry dans les yeux avant de venir l'embrasser d'abord délicatement puis en ayant une gradation de plus en plus grande de la passion qui les dévorait. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent les langues se mêler l'une à l'autre. Les bruits de leurs satisfaction se mêlait au son constant de l'eau, transformant la scène en une musique pleine de sensualité. Les salives se mêlait et lorsque les deux visages se séparent il reste connecté par ce petit fil de bave qu'Harry vient couper en avouant:

"Drago j'en veux... davantage...  
-Comment ça... Potter  
-Tout... donne moi tout..."

Il y eut alors un fort rougissement de notre Serpentard qui hoche la tête comme seul réponse. Il semblait en avoir autant envie que le vient alors prendre les devant ne pouvant attendre davantage après ces aveux, il relâcha Drago de lui pour se redresser sur le rebord du bain que son entre jambe se retrouve en dehors de l'eau juste à la hauteur de Malfoy. Ce dernier comprends alors bien le message du Gryffondor et approche ses lèvres du membre pour y déposer quelques baiser délicats avant de reculer le visage, les joues devenues rouge. D'une manière Malfoy avait enfin réussit à connaître tout le corps d'Harry même l'intimité. Ça lui était si satisfaisant qu'il viens prendre le bout du membre entre ses lèvres pour le suscoter avec délicatesse le laissant d'abord lentement durcir entre ses lèvres. Sentir la chaleur monter, le membre se durcir dans sa bouche était très satisfaisant pour les deux hommes. Une fois le début d'érection bien entamé Drago capture davantage pour commencer des mouvement de vas et viens tout en suçant le membre, posant une main contre les boules de son partenaire pour les masser avec douceur. Harry de son côté ne retenait pas ses gémissements qui résonnait dans la salle de bain où, heureusement, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.  
Les deux hommes devenait de plus en plus proche alors que le Serpentard se sentait durcir lui aussi face à ce garçon qu'il détestait tellement mais dont il ne pouvait pas renier son attirance. Il accélère les quelques vas et viens pendant une minute avant de retirer son visage:

"Potter... rentre dans l'eau je... je veux te rendre dingue de moi.  
-Belle déclaration Drago  
-C'est moi qui décide Potter fais ce que je te dis"

Harry s'exécuta et rentra dans l'eau, Malfoy le fit se tourner et glisse ses mains sur le fessier du garçons à lunettes pour le caresser. Les caresses s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'entrée du jeune homme jusqu'à enfin titiller cette intimité. Harry se tenait au rebord alors que Drago lui brisa le début de son entrée en pénétrant un premier doigts qui glissait lentement pour se frayer un chemin. Pour explorer davantage un deuxième doigts se rajouta pour faire un léger mouvement de ciseaux, ouvrant bien le passage pour le futur membre de Malfoy:

"Potter je vais m'enfoncer en toi.  
-Dac... Drago fais... fais ce qui te fais plaisir"

Les doigts se retirent alors et le membre se place devant l'entrée légèrement ouverte d'Harry et le gland presse jusqu'à qu'il rentre un peu brusquement, se qui crispa le Gryffondor et le fit expirer fortement.  
En sentant la légère douleur de Potter le blondinet viens attendre un peu le temps qu'il s'habitue avant de commencer de léger mouvements de vas et viens assez lent pour toujours plus l'ouvrir et permettre au membre de bien rentrer. Il avance alors son visage pour capturer fiévreusement les lèvres du Gryffondor pour compléter ses pénétrations avec un french kiss très érotique. Les mouvements acceleraient alors au fur et à mesure ce qui faisait gémir nos deux hommes. L'eau du bain aidait bien nos deux hommes, elle servait ayant e lubrifiant pour Drago que de douces caresses à Harry. La relation s'accelerait les deux garçons voulaient en atteindre le bout sentir cet orgasme traversait leur corps. Pour ce faire Drago accéléra ses mouvements les rendants plus rapide et plus profond, Harry quant à lui se masturber.  
Les deux hommes ne purent alors pas davantage se retenir et réussirent à atteindre l'orgasme simultanément se libérant alors ensemble, l'un dans l'eau, l'autre dans les entrailles d'Harry. Les respirations se font alors fortes pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que les membres en se retirent l'un de l'autre, les hommes se refont alors face et se regardèrent amoureusement.

"IL faudra en faire encore plus Potter  
-Quand tu veux Drago"

Les deux hommes terminèrent leurs soirées sur ces mots, terminant alors leurs bains avant de se séparer en un baiser pour retourner à leurs dortoirs.


End file.
